404- Love no found
by Lord Sandman
Summary: El capitán Dodgers lleva años escapando de sus sentimientos, pero una llamada de auxilio en un lugar remoto podría hacerlo encontrarse de frente con su pasado. A pesar de que era el siglo 24 aun podía recordar claramente a la persona que lo lleno de tantos sentimientos. ¿Que haría si se volviera a encontrar con Bunny? -Au Humanizados Bunny x Daffy.
1. Prologo

Hola, ¿hay alguien que lea esta cosa?

Me lo pregunto.

Desde mi niñez me gusto mucho Duck Dodgers, me caía muy bien el pato, aunque siempre me pregunte ¿porque no sale Bugs aquí?

Recientemente me encontré con unos fanarts del universo 404 y aunque soy inexperto y hace años que no veo nada sobre ellos me fue irresistible shipearlos.

Así que espero que a alguien le guste esto.

 **Advertencia:** Total y absolutamente Au hasta que me vea Duck Dodgers de nuevo y recuerde que pasaba exactamente XD. Esta historia contendrá Baffy. relaciones sexuales forzadas y cosas sin sentido.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Duck Dodgers como sus personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros. El concepto de 404 no se a quien se le ocurrió, pero no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Prologo**

El capitán se encontraba corriendo por los angostos y abandonados pasillos de lo que alguna vez fue "la segunda tierra".

Las piernas le dolían, en especial la derecha, tal vez la tenia rota pero debido a la adrenalina que estaba produciendo no lo sentía demasiado.

Se sintió tentado a mirara hacia atrás con el miedo de que esa cosa o tipo (o lo que sea que fuese) estuviera siguiéndolo. para su suerte no era así.

Se oculto en las ruinas de lo que al parecer era la universidad de mecatronica cibernetica ínter estelar de Earth2 , se agazapo contra la pared mientras buscaba su reloj-intercomunicador, tenia que ponerse en contacto con el cadete y con I.Q .

Apretó todos los botones, no era bueno con la tecnología del siglo 24 ½ (y eso que ya llevaba tiempo viviendo allí). Después de un par de intentos por fin logro encenderlos y un rayo de esperanza se alojo en su corazón.

—Capitán Dodgers reportando a la base de paz intergalactica, ¿Me escuchan? Me encuentro atrapado en Earth2, estoy siendo atacado y todos a mi cargo han desertado o están muertos. —Apretó los parpados con fuerza, ahora que se había quedado quieto todos los dolores regresaban de nuevo, sobre todo el dolor en sus partes bajas. No quería recordar lo que había pasado minutos antes con su captor, no podía sentirse mas humillado. Comparado con eso suplicar por ayuda era mil veces mejor. —Necesito ayuda... repito, necesito ayuda, alguien conteste por favor...

No pudo escuchar nada del otro lado, lo mas probable es que nadie estuviera en la base aun. El pánico empezó a invadirlo ¿Y si la nave en la que había arrojado al cadete para que escapara se había ido directo al sol o algo parecido?

Como sea siguió insistiendo.

—Habla el capitán Dodgers, por favor, por favor por lo que mas quieran necesito ayuda. —Suplico, él que no estaba acostumbrado a suplicar su propia voz casi parecía algo ajeno a sus oídos. —Esa cosa me atrapara! ¿Alguien puede oírme? 404, repito 404...

—¿Ca-cap-Capitán Dodgers! —Escuchar la voz del cadete casi lo hace saltar de alegría, prometió internamente que besaría al cadete si lograba sacarlo de allí con vida. —Soy el cadete, envié las coordenadas y enviaremos un escuadrón de rescate ahora mismo.

—Las coordenadas son... —No pudo seguir hablando, se quedo congelado con la vista al frente. Sus ojos escarlata brillando con intensidad.

La "cosa" que lo perseguía estaba frente a él expandiendo sus brazos metálicos por todo el lugar. Esa mirada escarlata asechando lo como una fiera salvaje a punto de devorar a su presa.

—No puedes escapar de mi... —Lo escucho decir, su ligero tono robotico lo hacia temblar -de ira, de miedo- No fue capaz de decir nada.

La transmisión fue terminada abruptamente.


	2. Capitulo 1 Earth 2

**Capitulo 1 "Earth 2"**

El capitán Dodgers se encontraba en la ducha, era su momento sagrado, el momento en el que podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, nada de marcianos, alienigenas, personas congeladas, burritos explosivos o comportamientos "gays" cerca de él.

Solo era el agua, jabón y él.

Su cabello negro azabache estaba muy bien cuidado, después de todo Dodgers era muy vanidoso cuando se lo proponía -o sinceramente, siempre.- Ahora que notaba necesitaba un corte de cabello, ya que las hebras azabache le llegaban hasta los pómulos y si estaba abajo podía cubrir sus ojos esmeralda. No estaba bien que un capitán importante como lo era èl fuese con el cabello descuidadamente largo a la próxima reunión de capitanes.

—¡Capitán, la cena esta lista! —Dijo la voz de su ayudante (y esclavo) el cadete (No sabia como se llamaba y la verdad no le importaba)

—¡Ya voy! —Respondió saliendo de la ducha, se puso rápido la bata azul que estaba colgada en la puerta y camino hasta el comedor donde lo esperaba el cadete.

—¡C-capitán, su cabello aun esta escurriendo! —Dijo su ayudante.

—Cállate y dame de cenar! —Ordeno gruñón el moreno, el cadete le sirvió la cena rápidamente.

Mientras Dodgers comía su ayudante (y esclavo) le secaba el cabello con una toalla. El moreno no sabia porque siempre ese tipo estaba haciendo cosas que no le pedía.

"Tal vez quiere un ascenso."

—Su cabello esta seco ahora capitán. —Le susurro al oído y el moreno lo alejo de un manotazo.

—¡No me respires al oído! —Se quejo Dodgers —Vaya que eres molesto cuando te lo propones.

—Lo si-siento. —Se disculpo el cadete y tomo asiento para cenar.

El cadete era alguien ordinario y soso, si le pidieran a Dodgers que describiera al cadete en cinco palabras no lo pensaría demasiado antes de decir: "Aburrido, molesto, gordo, feo e idiota"

El cadete era muy bajito a comparación del capitán, mientras Dodgers alcanzaba el 1.75 cadete media a penas 1.45. 1.50 cuando usaba esa botas de plataforma.

El cadete tenia cuerpo regordete, piel rosada y mejillas rojitas y redondas. Sus ojos eran negros y su cabello corto de color castaño oscuro. No tenia nada en especial, pero era inteligente, servicial, noble y muy bueno.

Dodgers sabia esas cualidades de el cadete Porky, había algunas cosas que le gustaban -y que nunca admitiría.- de aquel valeroso cadete, por ejemplo: Siempre terminaba salvandolo, le daba de comer y arreglaba todos sus problemas. Le gustaba eso del cadete, pero también había cosas que le desagradaban.

Lo que no le gustaba del cadete era que ese tipo era gay.

No tenia nada de malo eso, por dios estaban en el siglo 24 ½, la homosexualidad estaba mas que aceptada, incluso estaba bien vista la unión de dos especies.

Todos los del siglo 24½ estaban acostumbrados a esas cosas, por eso cadete iba por la vida ligando con todos los machos de todas las especies y a nadie le parecía algo malo.

A nadie excepto al capitán Dodgers.

Dodgers lo encontraba repulsivo, asqueroso casi hasta el punto de vomitar. Todos en el siglo 24½ se preguntaban porque Dodgers -o Daffy para los conocidos- era tan homofobico.

"No existen de esos desde el siglo 22"

Le habían dicho una vez, habían olvidado tal vez algo importante sobre el capitán y eso era que Dodgers había nacido y vivido en el siglo 21, uno de los siglos mas homofobicos.

Dodgers aunque era "homofobico" no lo era realmente, podía ver a dos tipos besándose y casi follando o follando) delante de él y no tendría problema alguno... el problema empezaba cuando algún macho trataba de ligarse lo a él.

Eso lo asquearía y aterraría a partes iguales.

Tal vez todo lo que sentía era por un trauma, ocasionado por un suceso que paso hace muchos años atrás en pleno siglo 21, cuando su enemigo/amigo l dijo lo más horrible que le había dicho en todo su vida, en todo el tiempo de ser amigos/enemigos. Todo empezó con dos palabras.

"Me gustas"

Esas palabras lo habían golpeado más fuerte que un boxeador a su contrincante, por un momento había sentido que el mundo se detenía y que su corazón había dejado de funcionar ocasionando que el cerebro no tuviera la sangre suficiente como para hacer reaccionar de manera coherente sus funciones del habla.

Por esa razón su respuesta fue...

"Ah...¿eh?"

"He dicho que me gustas"

"oh"

Y allí estaba de nuevo Bunny , lanzando una cuota de palabras mal pensadas -en el buen sentido- y él con cara de idiota cuyo cerebro dejo de funcionar convenientemente mientras estaba recibiendo una confesión del chico mas popular sobre la faz de la tierra.

¿Como termino todo aquello?

Dodgers no lo recuerda bien, pero seguramente no fue nada bueno. Después de la confesión pasaron algunas cosas que había borrado de su memoria, luego acepto un trabajo que implicaba ir a la Antártida y fue con tal de alejarse lo más posible de Bunny, luego el barco en el que iba se hundió, él se congelo y fue encontrado y descongelado en el siglo 24 ½.

Fin.

Eso era todo, pero le molestaba pensar en ello. Por esa razón le molestaba que otro hombre tratara de ligarse lo, porque sus pensamientos siempre lo llevaban a Bunny y lo odiaba.

[El cadete es gay, es lo mas gay que existe] - [El es molesto porque yo le gusto] - [Igual que a Bugs] - [Bugs dijo que yo le gustaba] - [Y después él...] - [Después...]

—¿C-c-capitán Dodgers su cara esta roja! —Dijo el cadete viendo fijamente el rostro del moreno, Daffy arrugo las cejas.

—¡Deja de verme!

Después de la golpiza que Dodgers le dio al cadete se dedico a bagar por la nave, al menos hasta que la alarma de emergencias empezó a sonar en el lugar.

Con rapidez se puso el uniforme y se paro frente a la pantalla comunicadora.

—Capitán Dodgers reportándose. —dijo tomando su postura recta.

—¡El cadete reportándose también!

En la gran pantalla apareció I.Q, con su típica bata blanca y cabello color zanahoria a los lados de su cabeza.

Parecía estar realmente alarmado, lo cual preocupo al capitán y su lean cadete.

—Capitán Dodgers, cadete... Esto es un asunto muy importante. —Dijo pasando su mano por sus cabellos color zanahoria.

—¿Que pasa ahora calvito? ¿Se nos terminaron los burritos? —Pregunto Dodgers burlesco.

—Esto es serio Dodgers! —Lo regaño I.Q.

—¿Q-que es lo su-su-su... pasa? —Pregunto el cadete y vieron a I.Q tomar unos papeles que decían "Urgente"

* * *

—En 30 segundos estaremos en Earth2 capitán. Los radares no están captando señal alguna de amenazas o interferencias. —Informo el cadete, Dodgers asintió manteniéndose pensativo.

—Mantén los cañones activos por si acaso. —ordeno el moreno, se guardo algunas armas que solo se activaban con su adn y bajo de inmediato cuando la nave aterrizo en ese planeta.

Dodgers puso los pies en el suelo activando su traje especial, aunque este se desactivo ya que en la superficie de Earth2 era como el de la verdadera tierra y no necesitaba de oxigeno extra.

—¿Que demonios es esto? —Pregunto el moreno viendo a su alrededor, parecía una especie de parque de diversiones. Extrañamente le resultaba muy familiar.

— el pa-parque temático del siglo 21 de Earth2. Fue creado para atraer a turistas de otros planetas y para que los terrícolas vivieran aquí, pero no se porque el proyecto fallo y todos lo abandonaron. —el cadete respondió viendo la información desde su muñeca.

—Parque temático... —Susurro Daffy viendo más arriba el nombre de la construcción "Juego espacial"

Recordaba esa película que había hecho con Bunny y también recordaba otras cosas...

Hacia un buen clima el día que el parque de diversiones se inauguro, había muchas personas puesto que Bunny y él habían hecho promoción obligados por su contrato.

El parque estaba dividido en dos, uno el lado de Bunny y el otro el lada de Daffy (o lucas). Sin embargo la gente se abarrotaba de el lado de Bunny dejando el lado de Dodgers casi vació.

—¿Que demonios les pasa a esta gente?! Hey niño. ¿No quieres entrar al lado de Daffy? No hay fila! —ofreció al pequeño niño.

—Claro que no fracasado. —respondió el mocoso haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Pues mejor, esas atracciones no aguantarían tu peso gordito. —El moreno se cruzo de brazos mientras el niño empezó a llorar hasta que su madre llego. Dicho sea e paso que la mujer lo golpeo por hacer llorar a su retoño.

Gruñendo Dodgers entro a su lado del parque y fue hasta donde estaban unos espejo "espaciales" vio en uno de ellos, la marca roja en su mejilla era muy notable, refunfuño tratando de acomodar su cabello hacia abajo para que no se notara tanto. En eso estaba cuando noto la cabellera plateada de Bugs Bunny .

—¿Que hay de nuevo, viejo?

—¿Que quieres? pregunto mal humorado sin voltearse a ver al peliplata. —¿Vienes a burlarte de que mi lado del parque esta muy vació?

—No, bueno quizás un poquito. —el peliplata respondió con una sonrisa. —¿Que le paso a tu mejilla?

—Una señora loca me golpeo por decir que su hijo era una cosa gorda y fea. —escucho a su compañero bufar. —¿Que?

—Como siempre eres tan agradable con las personas. —Bunny dijo con sarcasmo

—¡oh!, pues discúlpame por no ser el señor simpatía como tu. — Se volteo para ver amenazante al peliplata. —No me importa si tienes mas fans, de vez en cuando aparecen algunos que me aman y puedo vivir con eso.

Se volteo dándole la espalda a Bunny, dando la conversación por terminada.

—Te diría que tienes que ser mas simpático, pero si lo haces todos verán lo lindo que eres y trataran de robarte de mi lado. —le susurro al oído desde atrás. Dodgers se sonrojo viendo al peliplata sonreír le atraves del espejo.

—¿...?! —El capitán volteo el rostro hacia atrás, le parecía haber visto algo de color plateado pasar a sus espaldas pero no había nada. Regreso su vista al sucio espejo frente a él.

El parque estaba sucio, destrozado y mas tétrico que en sus recuerdos. El cielo no era azul sino de un oscuro gris.

La voz del cadete lo había traído a la realidad indicándole que la señal de auxilio estaba cerca. Dodgers rogó internamente que no se tratara de ese lugar y para su desgracia si era "ese lugar". El túnel del amor, el lugar donde Bunny le había hecho cosas que aun lo hacían temblar y sonrojarse.

Se concentro en su misión, levantando su arma y siguiendo al cadete. Sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de alejar todos los recuerdos de las mordidas, los besos, las marcas, los sonidos vergonzosos y todo aquello que alguna vez ese túnel guardo en secreto.

Llegaron hasta donde había una celda muy grande, donde estaba todos los que tenían secuestrados.

—No teman, el capitán Dodgers a venido solo a salvarlos... con un poquito de ayuda de este tipo. —señalo al cadete.

—E-estoy configurando la red de seguridad para abrir las celdas. —dijo el cadete. —Tomara un rato.

—Alguien que me diga la situación aquí. —ordeno Dodgers, de inmediato le informaron sobre que habían recibido una llamada de auxilio desde ese planeta, pero que al llegar fueron atacados por una cosa. Una cosa que quería matarlos y los conservaba cautivos.

El moreno no lo pensó mucho antes de dispararle a la celda, haciendo todo a la manera del siglo 21 -casi destruyendo todo.

Con indicaciones de Dodgers y el cadete empezaron a escapar, las capsulas de escape estaba listas para ser usadas. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que todo se hizo oscuro y gritos desgarradores empezaron a oírse.

"la cosa viene de nuevo" alguien grito y todos escaparon sin importarles nada mas que ellos mismos. Dodgers iba a tratar de poner orden hasta que escucho un ruido familiar, vio hacia arriba para encontrarse que alguien se había robado su nave. En la oscuridad no podía ver al cadete, sin embargo este de alguna manera lo encontró y lo tomo de la mano.

Ambos corrieron hacia las capsulas de escape, la cual era para una sola persona.

—Mierda! —Maldijo el moreno.

—C-capitán, u-usted suba.

—No te abandonare aquí cadete, debe haber alguna manera...! —dejo la frase a medio terminar cuando algo atravesó su hombro.

—¡Capitán! —Trato de ayudarlo pero el moreno lo noqueo y lo metió a la nave empujándolo. El cuerpo inconsciente del cadete cayo sobre el botón de despegar y la nave se alejo.

Dodgers cayo al suelo empapado de sangre, se estiro tratando de alcanzar su arma mientras escuchaba los pasos de esa cosa acercándose.

—Vamos Dodgers... eres una vergüenza... —se susurro a si mismo antes de alcanzar su arma, volteo el brazo disparando hacia atrás pero algo golpeo su muñeca mandándola contra el suelo. Grito de dolor, aun así en un rápido movimiento tomo su arma con la otra mano y se volteo quedando de frente a su enemigo, apuntándole con el arma mientras decía "maldito"

—¿Humano? —pregunto el perseguidor, Dodgers mantuvo la pistola apuntándole pero su mano empezó a temblar.

—¿B-Bunny? .—sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio frente a él a un hombre alto, esbelto de cabello plateado... ese rostro tan conocido para él.

—No se de que hablas... —Apunto su mano hacia el moreno y luego todo se hizo oscuro.

* * *

En este mundo los humanos hicieron una segunda tierra para habitar, pero la maquina que debía protegerlos se volvió en su contra. (algo así)

Espero que a alguien le guste por lo menor un poquito la idea.

Comentarios son bien recibidos.

Saludos cordiales.


End file.
